freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Playstation (Intro Theme)
PlayStation '''is 90s game console and 2d and 3d games with Spyro, Crash Bandicoot and anymore. Scare Factor *Original Version: Low to medium, due to the music. However, this is a favorite of many. *"Callous Venture"/"Fearful Harmony": High to nightmare. The chime-less PlayStation sound may not be that bad (if not a bit strange), but then the chimes chillingly play slowly one-by-one about a minute later, which can be quite unnerving. The deformed PlayStation/SCEI logo while this is happening can add to the scare factor. *"Personified Fear": Medium to nightmare. The blank screen along with a tense version of the PlayStation sound can unnerve many people when they're not expecting it. *For anyone who is afraid of all versions Nightmare, they would get scared, especially Shining Armor from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Gil from Bubble Guppies. Variants *As you'd probably guess, the copyright changes depending on the region the game was released in. For example, the byline mentioned is for use on NTSC-J PlayStation games, but PAL (European) games have "Sony Computer Entertainment Europe" and "SCEE", while NTSC-U/C (North American) games use "Sony Computer Entertainment America" and "SCEA". Multi-regional consoles (such as developer units) have no "SCEI/SCEA/SCEE" identifier. *There are earlier variants of the PAL and NTSC-U/C variants respectively. The variation is in the byline; on PAL games from 1995 to early 1996, the "Europe" is in brackets/parentheses, while on NTSC-U/C games from 1995 to 1996, the byline says "Sony Computer Entertainment '''of America". Starting in 1996, the "of" is removed. *On pretty much all the original PlayStation consoles released outside of Japan, when the above logo appears, a TM sign appears next to "PlayStation". On the Japanese consoles, the PSone, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 3, a registered trademark sign appears next to the "PlayStation" logo. *On some games, the logo cuts off while the PlayStation sound can still be heard fading out. *Some games have the logo actually fading out rather than cutting to black. *Some games have the logo cutting straight to the first visual of the game, with no blank screen in between. This happens on the PAL version of TOCA Touring Car Championship (where it cuts straight to the piracy warning) and'' KKND: Krossfire (where it cuts straight to the copyright screen), among others. *When the Fearful Harmony plays (only on Playstation consoles with added modchips), the SCEI logo plays as usual, but a deformed version of said logo combined with an even more deformed version of the Playstation logo appear on a black background, along with a jumble of letters. FX/SFX The fading in of the PS logo followed by the byline appearing after the PS logo appears, concluding with the ''PlayStation logo fading in. Otherwise, none. Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logo that scare Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls Category:P Category:L Category:A Category:Y Category:S Category:T Category:I Category:O Category:N Category:1990s Category:Logos from the 90s Category:PlayStation Category:Glitch Category:Unscary for me Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1994 Category:December related games Category:Nostalagia Category:Retro Category:Logos that would wake up Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that would wake up Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that would wake up Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Unscary Logos